narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minato Namikaze
Height I'm new to this Wiki, So i'm not sure i'm in the right place to ask this. But I have seen a few mistakes with the Heights for a few characters. For instance Minato, itachi, and Kakashi. Minato, and Itachi are actually 5 feet 10 inches. To be exact Minato is 5 feet and 10.4724 inches, And Itachi is 5 feet and 10.0787 inches. As for Kakashi they have him at 5 feet 9 inches. But in fact he's 5 feet and 11.2598 inches. I see this should be obvious since, Might Guy is 6 feet. Yet he's only 183...How would Kakashi being 181 Be 5 feet 9 inches, Yet guy would be 6 feet? Since i can't edit and fix that, Could someone please fix those :) VanSanity91 (talk) 03:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :These stats come from the databook, where are you getting this information from? — SimAnt 04:05, May 10, 2013 (UTC) VanSanity... 2.54cm equals one inch. Kakashi is 5ft11.26inches and Minato is 5ft10.55inches, There is no reason or benefit to using so any decimal places in height listings. http://www.albireo.ch/bodyconverter/ use this. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he is actually a pseudo is he? He has the other half of Kyuubi's chakra... the yang half which means he basically has half a kyuubi in him?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) : The Nine-Tails is inside Naruto not him. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 10:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm that is true.. but he has the same mastery as naruto over it, how is that possible if he is only a pseudo jinchuriki?? I don't even know what to think of this ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's the same as with the kumo brothers. (talk) 10:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) It isn't though, he actually SEALED the other half of the Kyuubi into himself, the yang half. This is confusing as to what he should really be labeled. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :He has the beast's chakra in him. It could mean one, we were wrong and it was sealed inside him all along, or he took it when he was leaving. As they said, it is a complex seal and what have view with more things than we know.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The very chapter when he seals it makes it clear it was into him as he even commented what hard chakra it is. Also he has Yin half, Naruto has the Yang one. For his jinchuuriki status, depends on if he has only chakra of the beast or actually a copy of the beast in him ._. the former is more likely, so he is pseudo--Elveonora (talk) 10:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think he's using the Yin Half of the Nine-Tails chakra. The beast itself is still sealed into Naruto, we saw that. Since Minato likely has more chakra stored inside him, than Naruto did when he first too the Nine Tails power, that would explain the similar appearences. Plus i think that makes him a pseudo, not a full jinchuriki. Darksusanoo (talk) 10:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I guess you're right, it does come down to the fact he does not actually have Kurama in him, so by that he is True, Perfect Pseudo Jinchuriki ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) He sealed Kurama's Yin chakra (not half of Kurama) with Death God, but after his death he released complex seal which seals Kurama's chakra and learnt to how to use.--Salamancc (talk) 10:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Do we make "Minato's jinchuuriki forms" article or is it good as is?--Elveonora (talk) 10:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :While it's splitting hairs, I think rather than use "Jinchuuriki", we perhaps just say "Tailed Beast Mode" or something, because it isn't the former yet is the latter? Idk.--Taynio (talk) 13:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Other cases didn't have Kurama in them either, yet their articles are called "x jinchuuriki forms" you are right, the terminology isn't entirely correct since they aren't "human sacrifices" since there's no tailed beast in them, perhaps we should change it to "Kinkaku&Ginkaku, Sora and Minato's pseudo-jinchuuriki forms" ._.--Elveonora (talk) 14:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Indeed. Though comparing Tailed Beast mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, and what Minato is using, appearance wise he has a mix of both modes, while having some features yet not the rest, such as the hands, near the neck, legs, etc. Not suggesting, of course, it is both, am I. I am merely pointing it out. It could be either or, if we were to go by it. . --Taynio (talk) 14:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe the next chapter will color him, we will know then which it is--Elveonora (talk) 14:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I think we also need to re-examine the fact that we call them jinchūriki forms, since they aren't jinchūriki at all. Doesn't make any sense we call them jinchūriki forms when they're just using chakra. I'm not too sure about the Gold and Silver brothers though since they actually had Kurama's flesh in their body. Does stiff like that actually digest? Why are we even creating form articles for them and adding them as actual jinchūriki? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Clearly Minato is a pseudo. He has only the chakra; no beast. Skitts (talk) 20:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) If the terminology is a problem, I think there's a term we might be able to use: . Not 100% sure if that was used in the manga, but I do recall reading/hearing that somewhere, maybe in a video game, probably UNS3. If anything, if the idea or merging the "x's Jinchūriki Forms" articles happens one day, though I still don't quite support that. There's also the issue of what the term actually encompasses. Full and partial transformations? Version 2? Version 1? Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Tailed Beast Chakra Forms? If not then we should simply add the word "pseudo" to x's forms article name, like "Sora's pseudo-jinchuuriki forms"--Elveonora (talk) 23:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) While not the end-all, be-all, ShounenSuki, as a personal opinion, seemed to have preferred quasi-Jinchuuriki when it came to 人柱力もどき (jinchūrikimodoki), which was only used in the anime, anyways, I believe. Correct me if I am wrong. Though that may have been specifically for Kinkaku and Ginkaku (where I remember it being found, and went over to just now). The reason being for those two that they gained the chakra from eating Kurama's stomach. As my personal preference, I detest "pseudo-Jinchuuriki", as it sounds awful and, for me, doesn't encapsulate what they (the alleged pseudo) actually are. It may be entirely possible to completely circumvent this "pseudo" issue by finding something else, perhaps? But that's just my opinion. --Taynio (talk) 00:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :We used Pseudo-Jinchuriki because that was a legit name given to us by canon (anime or otherwise) that we didn't have to make up and use. It just happened to work for the Gold and Silver Brothers because it followed the same basic premise, tailed beast chakra but no tailed beast. We honestly don't have to over think the situation, it will honestly just cause a whole lot of back and forth, pseudo-jinchuriki functions.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::You're quite right, I may have been a bit overzealous. That being said, semi; quasi; pseudo; are all correct (but context-based) translations for it, from what ShounenSuki said. I do not wish for a back and forth, lol; there's been too many of those lately. --Taynio (talk) 01:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps "X-person's Chakra Cloak" rather than "X-person's Jinchuriki Form"? Arrancar79 (talk) 21:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Name's not good, doesn't cover partial transformations. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :X character's tailed beast power?--Elveonora (talk) 13:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The manga stated that Naruto looked like Minato the first time he transformed into Kyuubi Mode, so how exactly does Minato looking like Naruto mean he has the Kyuubi's chakra? It doesn't and he doesn't. Shiki Fujin doesn't work that way, it doesn't seal anything in the caster because it would just be undone once they are dead, the same way bijuu are released once their jinchuriki dies. Naruto and Minato look similar because of genetics. If Naruto could achieve that level of chakra without the Kyuubi he would still look like that. No other jinchuriki transformation looks like that, and Minato's really should have reversed coloring if it was true, since he has the opposite half of the circle. Basically, Minato's having the Kyuubi's chakra is just an assumption based on appearance. It isn't actually supported by the manga anywhere, it is actually made very unlikely with everything the manga has stated. --Almightywoody (talk) 03:46, June 02, 2013 :Please, read what you wrote again and think about it for a while because it makes no sense. Not only you are missing logic but also the context of the chapter where not just Sakura but also Naruto and Kurama commented on his appearance after usage of the chakra with the latter even recognizing it as its own. The rest is your assumption and nonsense. Nowhere it's said Shiki Fujin works the same on chakra like it does on souls. Re-read chapter 500/501 or so, you can clearly see the Fox's chakra merged with Minato's soul, it got tied to it. Once his soul has been freed, so was the chakra with it.--Elveonora (talk) 14:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Naruto said "My dad's awesome." Kurama said "even Minato" (which was referring to even him showing up IMO, and had nothing to do with his appearance). Sakura said "he looks just like Naruto". None of them said anything about him having the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto looking like Minato when he was in Kyuubi mode was commented upon many chapters ago, so Minato's appearance didn't even come as a surprise to me. How could someone have seen Minato looking like that when no one has ever seen him since he sealed the Kyuubi? The only logical answer is that he could do that before hand as well.Almightywoody (talk) 18:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly look Minato did become a pesudo-jinchuriki because he sealed all of Kurama's Yin chakra inside him when he was using the Reaper death seal.But what if that's true is he able to use the Tailed beast bomb,chakra arms,and shockwave skills.Whiteraven1 (talk) 17:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly look Minato did become a pesudo-jinchuriki because he sealed all of Kurama's Yin chakra inside him when he was using the Reaper death seal.But wait if that's true is he able to use the Tailed beast bomb,chakra arms,and shockwave skills.Whiteraven1 (talk) 17:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) He is using Kurama's chakra, so unless Minato was born with it, it's from the Shiki Fujin separation--Elveonora (talk) 19:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :What I am saying is there is nothing that says that. Again, it was remarked that he could look like that by someone who had never seen him since he did the Shiki Fujin. In other words if it is Kurama's chakra, it absolutely is not from when he performed Shiki Fujin, because people saw him in that form BEFORE he ever fought Kurama. I don't think it is Kurama's chakra at all. I think the reason both he and Naruto look that way is because of their genetics, which is a lot more plausible than this conclusion that everyone else is jumping to even though the facts don't support it.Almightywoody (talk) 21:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Even if the facts don't support it it is kuramas chakra remember he says "Those who are sealed inside the Dead Demon Consuming Seal shall be locked in eternal combat for all eternity".So mabye while he was in the Death god he learned how to control the Yin half of Kurama he sealed into himeself.Whiteraven1 (talk) 21:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you are trolling or just plain stupid, I have had enough of you, continue to believe in your delusion that Kurama's chakra is a result of genetics elsewhere. I don't know where to begin with your ignorance, please re-read the manga again. Naruto's chakra mode form is a result of Kurama's chakra and you are saying that the same form in Minato's case are genes? Really, I either misunderstand you or you are wrong, I believe it's the latter--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I am neither trolling, nor stupid in any wise. I wasn't saying that Naruto's appearance is from the Kyuubi, and Minato's is genetic. I was saying that both of their appearances when they are full of enough chakra to make a cloak is genetic and has nothing whatsoever to do with the source of the chakra. The only exception is if the chakra has some special properties, like a bijuu's will in which case you get the bloody red cloak which more than one jinchuriki has displayed. Otherwise genetics rule the appearance of your "super chakra look". The yellow cloak that Naruto displays is without the Kyuubi's will, making it just chakra and would look the same regardless of the source of the chakra used to make the cloak, The same as why Minato's 'overflowing with chakra from any source whatsoever' appearance is the same, and is no indication of him having the Kyuubi's chakra.Almightywoody (talk) 07:52, June 4, 2013 (UTC) question!Rex-05 (talk) 06:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) orochimaru hokage stuff it stated in the article that: "Although Minato was well liked by the villagers, some thought it was a mistake that Hiruzen chose Minato over Orochimaru to be the Fourth Hokage.16". However, when I reviewed the chapter, there is no such thing! http://im35.gulfup.com/fZQMa.jpg. So, from which chapter is that?-- :Well, who else would be "we" ?--Elveonora (talk) 13:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not too sure why that statement is in the article when that statement could be interpreted as they were so disappointed that their Hokage- who had so much potential had died. It doesn't indicate that persons were disappointed that Minato was made Hokage. I'm not saying it might not be true but from what everyone said, Minato was well liked.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::You are right, it can be interpreted as it was a mistake to choose Minato over Orochimaru since the former died so young, thinking himself to would have been a better Hokage--Elveonora (talk) 13:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Full Jinchūriki Should we now consider Minato (in his infobox) as a full Jinchūriki instead of a Pseudo Jinchūriki? If we keep Minato as a Pseudo then should we not change Naruto to a Pseudo as well?. Minato is listed as such because he has half of Kurama (Yin) inside of him. Technically Naruto only has half (Yang) as well. Just asking. I was curious since I read the latest chapter (642) and was wondering if it was going to be changed or not. Thanks :P 01:59,8/8/2013 01:59, August 8, 2013 (UTC) We can, both him and Naruto have the same amount to Kurama's chakra and they both have a kyuubi inside them. --Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC)